five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
(CreepyPasta)Let Loose...
(CreepyPasta) Let Loose Check out my previous CreepyPasta! The Room Out Back! Anyways, Enjoy! Written By: SpringThing14 "MOM!" "Yes dear?" "Why do I have to babysit Lucy? Can't we get another babysitter?" "No, the ones in this area cost to much. Like Samantha Gross is $35 per hour. In New York there's one that only charges $10 per hour. When you're done, I'll pay you $50. Also, if she wants to go someplace to eat, take her to Freddy's Pizzeria. Okay?" "Fine." I replied. My parents were going to a concert for a famous singer. I forgot his name, but anyways, I had to watch my little sister. She was only 7, so my parents demanded that I would watch her. I wanted to see a horror movie that just came out, but I'm stuck here. Well, at least I can watch that one movie I bought. It was a horror movie that was out in theaters, but is now on DVD. We couldn't see it earlier because we were on a vacation in Louisiana to see my dad's old college roommate. Anyways, I'm Jacob, at 15 years of age, and this is a night- or a few nights- that I'll never forget. So about a half an hour after my parents left, Lucy said "I'm hungry". I told her that we can go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She's only been there once. In my moms stomach. That was when she took me there. So I guessed that the $30 on the counter was money for me and Lucy to go there. We could walk, considering it's right down the street. Like half a mile down the street. So we went around 7:30, because they always have a big night performance after 7:50. The place closes at 9:30, so we had time. When we got there, we went inside to see a large stage of animatronics. I remember there names being Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. But, Pirate Cove, what happened there? It said,"Sorry! Out of Order." But what could have happened that would have closed it? Anyways, Lucy ran straight to the front of the stage. The animatronics sometimes waved to kids, especially Freddy. He looked a little bit older from when I first saw him, but not really. While she played with other kids and watched the animatronics, I ordered us some food and drinks. Lucy told me what she wanted before we got here, so I knew what to order for her. After I really needed to take a wiz, so I went to the men's room. But something happened, something I still have nightmares to this day about. In there, I saw a dude with a green jacket, torn-up jeans, a brown beard, and some worn up pair of sneakers. He was about 4.9 tall (4 feet and 9 inches tall), and probably was a midget. He gave me some strange look when I got in. He was down over near the farthest sink away from me, and said in a low voice, "I need to tell you something". I was a little stunned. The man looked as if he were in his late 30s, so I don't know why he would just do something like that. He next said, "follow me". Mom obviously wouldn't want me doing this, but he might be warning me, so I followed him. We just went in the farthest stall of the room. He than softly whispered, "Thank God your ok. I needed to save you. I saw that Bonnie animatronic behind you. He was about to grab you, and you must have gone in during a break. Something's up with the animatronics. "Here. I was with my friends getting drunk one night, and we drove by here, only to see Freddy banging hard on the door, like he wants to get out". I was shocked at what the man said. My heart felt like it stopped beating from when he said Bonnie was behind me to when he stopped talking. For a second, I just thought he was crazy, until I heard loud metal foot steps leave the room. He gave me his phone number and said, "I know this sounds crazy, but call me so I can talk to you about something. My name is Chris Downs by the way. I'm here right now to warn people about what's to come. I know they want to get out. They want to be loose. Somethings going on here.You and me are the only ones who know the truth. Call me later, okay?" I just said "okay." As he left the stall and got out. I thought he was nuts- but- what happened? I peed quick, but didn't wash my hands, because I was too focused on what that man said. As I went back, the animatronics were still on their break. But- they aren't supposed to move around the whole location now. They still take breaks just so they can refresh or something, but the curtains close. I looked over to see Lucy. She was curled up in a ball crying. I asked why, and she said she saw a kid get pulled on stage by Bonnie, and he's backstage. The curtains finally opened up to reveal nobody. But then everyone screamed at something. I looked closer to see a head inside of Bonnie. He was also really bloody around the mouth. Everyone ran out of the building. But I was shocked to see that Lucy was nowhere. I finally saw her get out like everyone else, so I ran with them.I got Lucy and we darted home. "Ok, we're home.", I said in relief. I was shocked, and knew that the "crazy" guy in the bathroom was not crazy, and knew it all along. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 45 Minutes Later ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Me and Lucy watched some TV to forget about what happened earlier,even though it was like trying to forget about an alien working at the mall. We were watching this documentary on wolves, which kind of made me forget about what just happened at that place. Even though I started to forget it, I still had the image of it locked in my head like I had taken 20 pictures of it. So, anyways... we heard a crunching noise out in our backyard. I asked Lucy "Did you hear that?". Before she could answer,it got louder. Until the heart sinking thing happened. I heard a loud knock on the window. I told Lucy to stay here in the living room. I ran to the window, and my heart exploded. I saw Foxy, scraping a bloody hook on the window. He looked all torn-up, probably because he was "out of order". When I shut the curtains, getting ready to call the cops, I heard a blood-curling scream in the living room. That has to be Lucy. I made a mad dash, only to see Freddy at our front door, with it knocked straight over. With the quick glance I had before getting a weapon, I saw Bonnie in the neighbors house across the street-through the window-terrorizing them. Is this what that man in the bathroom said they were doing? Because I clearly remember him saying they were knocking on the glass. As I was saying, I ran to get a base ball bat from my bedroom. I told Lucy to follow me so I'll know if she's ok. I got it and ran back down stairs with Lucy. Freddy was gone. I checked the back window, and Foxy was gone, too. My question is though, what the frig happened? One things for sure, they're let loose. I decided that guy in the bathroom knew what's going on, so I called the number he gave me, even though that was sort of crazy, but he has to know what the heck this is. Once I did,he picked up, whispering,"Hey. Do you see this?". I responded with, "Yeah". He then said, "I knew these things were trying to get out. And did you see that kid?". I responded with, "Yeah. Bonnie stuffed him in his suit, or- someone did." .He said "What? I meant that little girl I'm looking at right now. I see some dude with a phone behind the window, with blinds open, and Bonnie's trying to bite her." I looked outside to make sure there was nothing- only to see what the man said on the phone. I told him I was babysitting my little sister, and I'm the guy behind the window. I said, "Hold on.", as I ran to save Lucy. But when I got out,it was too late. I saw her being held by Bonnie, above a deep well. He said, "surrender,and I'll let her go free." I had no clue by what he meant with, "surrender", but it didn't sound to pleasant. There is definitely something up with these freaking robots. Then I asked what he meant by "surrender". He then said, "Too late, Jacob". How did he know my name?Anyways, she was dropped into the well. I was shocked when I heard some extra gushing down there. I looked down to see Lucy....dead (please feel free to scream at this moment). Bonnie then turned off. Wait, what's that in the well? A suit? It looks like an old doll. But why is it there? Did someone drop it? Then, a quite rare coincidence happened. A newspaper flew through the air and hit my face. It was a newspaper claiming that Freddy's Pizza was closing this year. Then, I hear a beeping noise, almost like a bomb ticking off. That was until I awoke to hear my alarm beeping, and it said 8:AM. I use alarms on weekends so I don't oversleep. Ah.... Saturday morning. I probably had that dream because I thought those things were sure as heck creepy. I went to check the mail for any papers, since my mom makes me does it as a chore. I waved to her when she was downstairs watching TV with Lucy, who thank God is alive. Then I walked out the door, to my mailbox, only to find a small letter. It said on it, "we're coming....". I told my mom about it and explained how it was just that note- no return address- name- anything. Now here I am, later that night. While I'm writing this- I see a man outside my window. He had a bloody knife. I'm calling the cops. He broke my glass. I see him attacking me now. Uhh...///>* Category:SpringThing's Pages Category:Stories